Oath to an Ed
"Oath to an Ed" is the 22nd episode of Season 1 and the 22nd episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Urban Rangers are introduced and Eddy seems interested in joining due to their uniforms. The Eds then try to complete the deeds of the Urban Rangers in order to get the official uniforms. Plot The episode begins with Edd returning to his room from the bathroom and discovers his mother bought him new clothes, much to Edd's delight. However the clothes are stiff and flat like cardboard. Edd then struggles to walk wearing his new clothes and notices that Ed (who is also wearing a coathanger) and Eddy too have new clothes much to Eddy's dismay and claims he hates new clothes. Eddy decides to break them and falls down flat much to his annoyance. The Eds arrive at a pond where Ed strips off his clothes (except his underwear). Eddy asks Edd to take his clothes off but Edd claims he "likes" his new clothes with Eddy sarcastically saying "Yeah right". Ed jumps into the water and acts like a washing machine, as Eddy puts Edd in the water. Ed causes both Edd and his and Eddy's clothes to go into full spin but despite this the clothes break into pieces including Edd's showing his vest and underwear (much to Edd's embarrassment). The Eds then hang about in the trees with Eddy eating cherries saying that their old clothes are way better but Edd corrects him saying their old clothes are much better. After the two laugh at Ed for getting his tounge nipped by a beetle Rolf catches Eddy by a net. Rolf then claims to Jimmy and Jonny that is how to save a helpless cat from a tree thanking Eddy for volunteering. Eddy discovers Rolf, Jimmy and Jonny are wearing "uniforms" (really a blue and yellow suit complete with a blue rag as headgear, red handkerchief and badges). Rolf tells the Eds they can be Wee Roaches and earn a badge and become Urban Rangers much to Eddy's pleasure. The Eds are each given a red handkerchief and learn that Jonny and Jimmy were Wee Roaches until they earned their badges and Plank according to Jonny is a Wee Roach like the Eds. The first task the Eds do is the "Don't bug me, I'm in a hammock badge" but Ed ruins it by jumping down from the trees as he supports the hammock holding Edd and Eddy wrecking the hammock in the process. Rolf praises Jimmy and he earns a new badge much to his delight. Jonny and Plank too are praised and the Eds try to earn a badge by pretending to be in a hammock but Rolf sees through this and the Eds get no badge. The second task involves trimming hedges with snears but Ed claims a pair of snears is like the head of a monster from a horror movie he saw and Rolf doesn't give snears to Ed. Jimmy gently combs his hedge while Eddy trims to fast with his snears and Edd snips very carefully. Jimmy again is given a new badge and praises Plank, Jonny shaves his hedge and Ed pulls a root again ruining the Ed's chances of earning a badge with Rolf claiming they are trying his paitence. The third task involves walking an old lady across the street which according to Rolf should be easy as "combing Papa's back hair") but Nazz replaces Rolf's nana. Edd goes first but fates, Eddy goes next but takes Ed's hand rather than Nazz's, again failing to earn a badge. The fourth task is cooking a burrito in the microwave, but Eddy gets too impaitent and speeds up the process but this causes it to explode covering them and Rolf in the burrito again failing to earn a badge. The fifth task is to replace the toilet roll but Eddy causes the holder to fly and it lands in the toilet much to Rolf's fury. Rolf then eats a candied beat to calm his nerves and Eddy begs to be given another chance. Rolf agrees to give them one more chance to earn a badge. The sixth and final task is Eddy to give a pie to Sarah but she insults him causing Eddy to lose his temper and yell at her. As a result Rolf scolds Eddy saying "No Wee Roach, No Urban Ranger, No badge!". Eddy asks for another chance but angers Rolf more. The episode ends with the Eds being stripped off their handkerchiefs and sentenced to the "Walk of Shame." Jonny brings him a barrel of lard and earns a badge much to Eddy's fury and Rolf dumps the lard. The Eds then slide down the sidewalk in the lard in terror (except Ed who is enjoying it) as the Urban Rangers look on. Plank though is promoted from Wee Roach to an Urban Ranger, he is awarded the uniform (and earned badges) for completing his tasks, the episode irises on him. Memorable Quotes *'Rolf': "Those Ed-Boys are crazy like chickens. Except they lay no eggs! Ah, candied beets to calm my nerves." Eddy: "Rolf, please. Give us one more chance. Please!" Rolf: "Yes, one more chance now, let me finish my beet!" ---- *'Edd': nervously with the neckerchief "Oh dear, a new neurosis." Ed: blindfolded "Is it fun yet?" Edd: giggles Eddy: "Kind of frilly, ain't it?" Jonny: "That scarf makes you a Wee Roach, just like Plank!" Jimmy: "We were Wee Roaches, till we got our badges. See? Light Bulb Changing Badge, Garbage Bag Replacement Badge, Clothes-Pin Alignment Badge and Laundry Sorting Badge." Rolf: "Line up and present yourselves so you may earn a new badge! Look, Wee Roaches (the Eds), the Don't-Bug-Me-I'm-in-a-Hammock Badge." ---- *'Edd': out in his stiff clothes "There must've been a sale." Eddy: while trying to move his arms through the stiffed clothes "I hate new clothes!" Ed: "I love clothes." Eddy: "Let's go break 'em in. Follow me. Aah!" down Ed: "Look at me!" step-by-step while chuckling at the same time Edd: tiptoeing "Ed!" Eddy: to move while his body is flat on the ground "I said 'FOLLOW ME'!" ---- *'Rolf': "The Trimming-of-the-Hedge badge is important." bringing out a pair of cutters from the box "It says 'Look at me! I am a hotshot!'. Trimming shears are important for this." Ed: of yet another B movie "It looks like the head of the monster from 'I Was a Teenage Appetizer from Planet Sushi: The Second Coming'." Rolf: a brief awkward silence, smiling "No shears for you, potato Ed-boy!" ---- *'Rolf': "Next badge. Escorting the elderly across the street should be as easy as combing Papa's back hair." Eddy: "I'm into easy! Where's the badge bearing geriatric?" Rolf: "My Nana was too busy frying weeds, but trendy Nazz-girl agreed to take here place." Nazz: "Hi, guys." zooms in as the Eds sweat and get nervous as Nazz giggles in the background Eddy: wipes his sweat on Ed's shirt "Uh, Ed, you're up, pal." pushes Edd Ed: "Uh, Double D wants to." is nervous and falls on his back while Rolf and Nazz stare at him ---- *'Edd': note "'Dear Eddward, I bought you some new clothes.' Oh, happy day!" up stiff clothes, looks and his body shakes as he flicks the stiff clothes Trivia/Goofs *This episode marks the very first appearance of the Urban Rangers. *This is the first episode where all of the Eds wear different clothes than the ones they normally wear. *When Edd read the sticky note, his name was spelled Edward while it should Eddward. This is, however, common of his parents. *When Double D exits his house in his stiff clothes, his house is pink instead of blue. *The Eds only needed one badge in order to become an Urban Ranger (told by Rolf). However, Eddy gets the "Crybaby Boohoo Badge" in "The Good, The Bad and The Ed" and all of the Eds are given the "Mark of Manhood" badge in ''Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventure''s. Jimmy claims that he and Jonny needed multiple badges. However, it is possible that after being removed from the Urban Rangers, they lost all chances of joining again because of their many failures at the tasks they had to do. *The burrito that the Eds attempt to microwave has the words: "Burrito: Yoghurt and Liver" on it. *4th time Kevin doesn't appear. *11th time the Kanker Sisters are absent. *This is the first time Edd is seen wearing a tank-top. *Before Eddy takes off his new stiff clothes, his shoes are there, but they disappear when he takes the clothes off. *This is the first time Rolf's Nana was mentioned, but was not seen. *We learn that Eddy had a pet gerbil that behaved like Ed before (when seeing Ed act like a washing machine). *Apparently, Eddy hates new clothes as he stated himself that he hated them. *The Urban Ranger symbol is identical to the loser sign. *The background music used in this episode was also heard in Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures during the fourth scam. *Before the hedge cutting began, when Rolf was talking about trimming shears being important, his eyebrow is black. However, when Ed commentates how the scissors look like the head of a monster from a movie he saw and Rolf stares at him, Rolf's eyebrow is suddenly blue instead of black. *Although shears were shown they did not resemble normal hedge shears but rather scissors, though they are in the same family of tools. *The Urban Rangers were not seen in their regular clothes. *Because Plank was promoted to a Ranger at the end of the episode, he is awarded the uniform and wearing it. However, you'll notice in future episodes, he's not wearing the uniform. Plank is still a Ranger but still in his Wee Roach form. *This episode was included in the GameBoy Advance Video cartridge entitled 'Cartoon Network Collection Special Edition.' *'Running Gag:' The Eds trying and failing to get a badge in order to receive the Urban Ranger uniforms. *No scams take place in this episode *Ed's line "I love canoes." would be said again in "Rambling Ed." *Rolf never referred himself in the third person throughout the whole episode. In most episodes, Rolf would usually refer to himself in the third person. *Eddy was shown having an intrest in the Urban Rangers in this episode. However, after failing the tasks he (along with Ed and Edd) were given, in future episodes such as "An Ed in the Bush" and "Ed Overboard", he experienced a dislike against them. *The title card from "Dueling Eds" is similar to this episode's title card. Gallery Ed-and-Eddys-new-clothes-jpg.jpg|Ed and Eddy's new clothes. File:Nfioasnfasclothws.jpg|Hit by a steamroller. Tragic! Disintegrated.jpg|Eddy looking at the audience while his clothes disintegrate. File:Semi_naked_Edd.jpg|Half-naked Double D. How Embarrassing.jpg|Double D's embarrassed of himself being half-naked and thinking, "Don't look at me! I'm not decent right now!!". Eddy eats.jpg|Eddy with his mouth full of cherries. Ed Branch.jpg|Ed biting on a branch while Eddy is looking at him thinking, "Gee, I want to have what Ed's eating." OWIE.jpg|Ed becomes hurt when he notices what he swallowed in that tree branch. Ed Tongue.jpg|Ed with a pinching arthropod on his tongue. Jonny urban ranger.jpg|Ranger Jonny Badges1.jpg|A set of Jimmy's badges. Badges2.jpg|Another set of Jimmy's badges. Badges3.jpg|A third set of Jimmy's badges. File:Sneaky_wee_roaches.jpg|"There are no badges for sneaky wee roaches." Urban ranger rolf.jpg|Ranger Rolf with trimming hedges. File:BandanaEd.jpg|Bandito Ed Reaction.jpg|Eddy's reaction when he realizes he escorted Ed, not Nazz, to the other sidewalk. Is It Ready.jpg|Judging by Rolf's look, looks like things are not gonna turn well after the microwave is done heating up the burrito. GLERF.jpg|Looks like its too late to take cover... Burrito Covered.jpg|Oh man! What a waste of a good burrito! File:Paper_holder.jpg|"RUNAWAY PAPER HOLDER!" Neighbor's House.jpg|The neighbor's (misspelled as "nayburs") house that Eddy is supposed to bring the pie to. Let's hope the big, bad wolf is not in there. Raging Eddy.jpg|You won't like it when Eddy's boiling mad. Smoking Hot Eddy.jpg|Quick! Someone get the fire extinguisher to put out the smoke coming out of Eddy before he bursts into flames! SHUT UP SARAH.jpg|"SHUT UP, SARAH!!" Raspberry.jpg|Eddy giving Sarah the raspberry, and it looks like Sarah may have gone deaf from being yelled by Eddy. File:Ranger_plank.jpg|Wee Roach Plank is now Ranger Plank. Video FkOeK3Zf-f4 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1